List of Pokémon by color
The color is a characteristic that can be easily recognized by sight, however, each Pokémon's color was made official with Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, where, in the Pokédex, it is possible to arrange Pokémon by this distinction. This option was omitted in Generation IV, however it came back in Generation V and has been present since then. Each Pokémon is classified under one color, even though it has more than one color in its body. In most cases, the Pokémon's color is the one that predominates over its body. If the Pokémon has multiple forms, each form has its own color and may be categorized under a different color if it radically changes the colors of its body. Shiny Pokémon do not have their own colors. The colors used for the classification are red, blue, yellow, green, black, brown, yellow, orange, purple, gray, white and pink. Black Blue Brown/Yellow/Orange Gray Green Pink Purple Red White Yellow Trivia *The only Pokémon that changes its color depending its gender is Meowstic, the male being blue and the female white. Frillish and Jellicent change color as well, being blue while male and pink while female, however, in the Pokédex they're all white. *Minior and Alcremie are tied for being in the most color groups, each appearing in six: *There is no orange category. Orange Pokémon are found in the brown, red and yellow categories. *Certain Pokemon are often thought to be discolored or miscategorized: **Despite Plusle and Minun having Red and Blue on their bodies and partly being based off of the opposites of Red and Blue, they are in the Yellow section. **Druddigon's head is Red, while the rest of its body is Blue. Even then, it is categorized as Red. **Munchlax, Snorlax, Murkrow, Honchkrow, and Sneasel are in the Black section even though their bodies are more of a dark Blue. **Cosmog and Cosmoem are classified as Blue despite being more Purple. **Alolan Meowth and Alolan Persian are classified as Blue despite being more Gray. **Loudred and Exploud are Purple despite being in the Blue section. **Exeggutor and its Alolan Form have a Brown body and Green leaves despite being in the Yellow section this, however, is probably referencing their heads. **Jellicent's male variant is in the White section, despite being Blue. **The Bounsweet line is in the Purple section, despite being Pink, Green and White. **Gastrodon's West Sea Form is classified as Purple, despite being Pink and Brown. **Meltan and Melmetal are classified as White, despite having a Gray body and a Yellow head. **Masquerain is classified as Blue despite having a White body and Orange eyes. **Chimecho is classified as Blue despite being White with Red markings. **Dialga is classified as White despite being Blue with Cyan markings. **Palkia is classified as Purple despite having a White body with Purple markings. **Corviknight is classified as Purple despite having dark blue feathers and armor. **Chewtle and Drednaw are classified as Green despite being blue with brown shells. **Pincurchin is classified as Purple despite being brown and yellow. **Instead of having their own color group, almost all Orange Pokémon are in the Brown or Yellow group. Notes es:Lista de Pokémon por color Category:Lists Category:Black Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon